


Tete Emploi

by palishere



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animalistic Sam, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sassy Max, Threesome, Uncomfortable Cass, Witches Spell, hints at destiel, mention of memory loss, near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Sam gets struck with a classic witches 'Fuck or Die' spell...Lucky, Max Bane and Cass have the cure...





	Tete Emploi

**Author's Note:**

> This should probably be divided into at least three chapters... But I was much too lazy for that xD  
> Sorry...

“You haven’t got much time,” The warlock explains as the vermillion coloured gas fills up around the room, “Completely harmless to witches and Gods other more miraculous creatures,” He refers to Castiel who stands there, indifferent to the gas filling his lungs. “But, humans? Well, you all have fun” Sam stands on opposite sides of the hotel room, flashing a concerned look to Castiel and Max. “Your little Winchester buddy is gonna be dead before the sun rises without a certain ingredient”

“One I’m sure you're willing to trade?” Max inquires, looking at Sam with a hint of concern rising on his face.

“I’d rather your angel burn me than help a Winchester! You’re nothing but a traitor!”

Castiel approaches the rogue warlock but before he can lay a hand on his dark coloured robes the warlock whispers “Tete Emploi” and in a flash of light, his body collapses to the floor eyes burnt out with a scream, loud enough for Dean to come storming in a few seconds much too late.

“What happened!?” Dean shouts as he rattles the door and bursts into the hotel room. “I said what happened?” Dean looks around at the three faces, Castiel standing over the warlocks deceased body, smoke rising from the burnt flesh around the warlocks eyes. “Did he-”

“Dean.” Cass stares at him with slight concern, the room no longer looks to be covered in the vermillion coloured gas, but, none of them want to take that chance “I think you should leave the room.”

“Immediately.” Max chimes in and Dean takes a step back towards the door, confused and concerned.

“Wha-”

“Dean- Out. Now.” Sam spits at him as he tries to control the beating of his heart with deep, meaningful breaths. Dean takes the few steps back and closes the door but continues to yell through the wooden structure.

“What the hell is going on?”

“He did say Angels and Witches wouldn’t be affected?” Max says, his glance moving from Sam to the Castiel and the other two seem to exchange glances as well. 

“Do you know anything about this? Do you have any books, or, or-” Sam tries to hide the rising panic in his vocals.

“Sam. It’s okay.. We’ll work this out” Max offers him the comfort of a smile.

“Tete Emploi…” Cass repeats in hopes that it might jog the young warlocks memory.

“Honestly,” Max continues “It. It sounds familiar, but I can’t place it…”

“You’ve gotta know something. The- The colour of the gas… It was blood red-” Sam tries not to sound panicked. He fails.

“Vermillion. It’s a very specific colour…” 

“What does that mean?” Sam says with urgency in his voice, as he should, it’s his life on the line after all. Dean can be heard bashing on the door in the background, growing concern for his three allies inside.

Castiel disappears, but his voice can be heard speaking to Dean on the other side of the door. He explains what the warlock had said and that Dean should get check the lore in vermillion spells and see what he can find about ‘Tete Emploi’. Castiel hands Dean the Impala’s keys and wishes him a safe trip. Before he reappears back in the hotel room. 

“We should be going with him, It’s fine- I’m not showing any differences-”

“No. I don’t think that would have been best… I think it’s safest, until we know what we’re dealing with.. To just stay here- Away from people.” Max continues to explain that he’s seen virus outbreaks from things similar to this and that he’d hate for Sam to be considered patient zero in the next black plague. 

“I- I can’t just sit here…”

Sam’s phone rings. It’s his brother. He puts the phone on speaker and chucks the mobile on the coffee table and starts pacing the room in a small spurt.

“Dean. What you got?” Sam is still taking deep breaths, but his heart is fighting to keep it’s pace up, panicked at the thought that they might not find a cure in time. For the first time in his life- Sam isn’t ready or prepared to die.

“There… Isn’t much on Tete Emploi…”

“Search for the colour- the gas was red-” Sam sits for a moment, on the only bed in the room, the double sized bed with a dark teal coloured bed cover.

“Vermillion. It’s very specific. It was vermillion.” Max almost sounds annoyed at the minor mistake.

“Says here- Red- err...Vermillion is considered a colour of passion… But also the colour of desire and death along with black, it is considered extremely powerful and the effects can force the victim's heart to overwork in- in-”

“Dean? Finish it… I want to hear this…” Sam stands back up and starts pacing the floor, complaining that he’s feeling hot, he grabs the air conditioner remote and switches the cool air on.

“Basically, You’re gonna have a heart attack if we don’t find a cure.”

“D-Does it give. An- uh- I don’t know, a time limit?” Sam sits back on the bed in shock.

“No. It- It doesn’t.” Dean’s voice has a hint of sadness lined through it.

“Dean. We will do everything we can here…” Castiel reassures. 

“You keep hittin’ the books, we’ll call you if there’s any changes. h- here-” Max catches a glimpse of Sam, getting up off the bed and pacing the floor again, wiping the sweat off the back of his neck. Castiel is a few seconds behind Max, but he too picks up on the unnatural Winchester behaviour. 

“Sam, perhaps you should sit down-” Castiel picks up the phone and disconnects the call.

“It’s- It’s hot..” Sam collects the remote control again and plays with the system, turning the air conditioning onto its lowest temperature.He’s pulling at his shirts and quickly tears his coat off and tosses it over the dining table. 

“Sam?” Castiel is cautious in approaching the agitated Winchester. “ Sam. I think you should sit down…”

“I- I don’t feel so good…” Sam pulls at his shirts and is scratching at his neck.

“Hey- Are you okay?” Max directs the question at Sam as he takes a step towards Castiel, hiding behind the six foot angel. Sam is panting and clearly not acting like himself. He starts to unbutton his flannel shirt and yanks his arms through. Max watches intently and let’s his memory fall back to a place where this feels the most familiar. 

Sam’s phone rings again and Castiel answers. “Hello, Dean” Castiel watches as Sam tears his second shirt over his head. “Does it say anything about an antidote? What do you need us to do- No- No. We’re all fine,” He lies “Sam’s fine… What does the book say?”

“He found something?” Sam whips his head to face Castiel and Cass is immediately taken aback. Sam’s eyes are blown big and black. His eyes have dilated twice their original size. 

“I think,’ Max equally stares Sam up and down, his eyes resting sub and self-consciously at Sam’s groin. When Sam turns to stare, he quickly moves his gaze and his thoughts are confirmed once he sees Sam’s eyes have dilated. “I think I might know what this is. But, I- I don’t know much about it…”

“Hang on,” Cass says to Dean over the phone and clicks the speaker on. “There you go”

“Max. What’re you sayin’ you’ve seen this before…”

“Seen? God. No. But. I’ve heard of something like it, it’s- The vermillion colour tells me it’s a- type of love spell but, honestly, I- ...By the looks of the symptoms that I’m seeing, I think this could be more serious than we can comprehend. I think I might know what will slow the disease down. But, None of you are going to like what it is.” 

Sam has turned his back, facing the air conditioner, his upper half being completely bare and naked. Max takes the phone and clicks the speaker off. Whispering to Castiel to keep an eye on Sam while he talks to Dean. 

“Hey- I think this is one of those times where you have to leave your brothers life in our hands.” Max tries his hardest to sound comforting. But, he hasn’t had much practice. “This is quite serious, Dean. You need to keep your distance from this place. The warlock said the gas would only affect humans. So you need to- I don’t- just. Read up. I know what he needs.I’ll make sure Castiel and I can get it to him.”

Max hangs the phone up and approaches Castiel in a whisper, asking him if he thinks he’ll be able to somewhat restrain the six four giant of a man, Sam doesn’t budge, instead he keeps his head up staring into the air conditioning and Max catches on that Sam’s hand has clawed down the front of his pants.

“We aren’t going to be able to do much for him, not until the spell- or the subject rather,” His hands gesture towards Sam who looks to have undone his pants and slipped his hand inside them, Max can only tell because the jeans look a little loose over Sam’s hips. He’s quick to instruct Castiel to hold the Winchester, to prevent his hands from wandering too much. “Reaches. A. Certain point, But, good news, he doesn’t seem too far off…” 

Castiel struggles against Sam and the hunter appears almost pliant as Cass holds his arms back and prevents Sam from touching himself any further. Sam doesn’t complain, if anything he seems to be only responding in grunts and growls. A quick examination of Sam and Max nods to Castiel. “The spell is acting faster than I thought it would. I hope you have a strong hold…” Sam’s eyes are dilated to their fullest but Max explains that his attention is not directive enough for them to press forward with the only treatment Max is aware of. 

“No. I- I don’t think so- I don’t know if i want to.. do that..” Castiel appears less keen for what Max tells him they need to do for the Winchester. 

“Too late sunshine. Because you’re all I have. So buckle up- Or is that down? Regardless.” Max stands almost two feet from Sam, in front of the bed and palms at himself through his black dress pants. Sam’s head is luling from side to side, lazily and Castiel mostly focuses on preventing Sam’s hand from getting too close to the front of his pants.That is until Sam’s head whips forward to stare straight at Max. Like a zombie whose main objective is to seek out brains for consumption, Sam takes a big whiff of the air, like he can smell the young warlock, like he’s taking in his scent and suddenly Castiel’s job gets a little harder as Sam tries to get out of his grasp, pulling towards Max like an animal. The angel appears confused at the sudden change until he follows Sam’s hawk-like gaze to Max who’s palming at a decent erection through his pants. Discomfort and a form of embarrassment instantly washes over him.

Castiel switches up tactic to force Sam’s body to stay against his own. Wrapping an arm through both of Sams, to keep the long appendages behind his back and his other arm wraps itself around Sam’s torso. Castiel notes that Sams skin is sweaty and hot to touch, feverish, like he’d been out in the summer heat all morning.

The more Sam watches Max’s hand glide up and down over the erect cock now sticking out from the warlocks buttoned pants, the more Sam wants to break free from Castiel and be near the hard, tan coloured cock. 

With a sigh, Max takes a seat on the bed, continuing to palm himself and rub his hands around the shaft. His face is a burnt colour of embarrassment and need. But the young warlock remembers not too long ago when the Alicia and he were in dire need and the Winchester brothers did not hesitate to assist them. He recalled the heartache of holding his twin sister, tears in both their eyes, as she drew what they were sure would be her final breath when Sam had run in with the ingredients to save her, how they got some of those ingredients were above him. The Winchesters were unmatched in their knowledge and experience of monsters and lore. And they hadn’t hesitated to help. Max couldn’t imagine not reciprocating, regardless of what was needed of him. Besides, it’s not like any of this was really a first for him. He’d dealt with many love spells, he’d slept with many men and women of all shapes and ages, he’d definitely been with several different species and Sam definitely, wasn’t his first Winchester. 

Max had made his mind up long before that this was something he definitely had to get on board with. The bottom line was Sam needed him now and he wasn’t prepared to leave him to accept death as a consequence. 

Sam is pulling a little more desperately now, his lips quivering at the sight of Max’s solid cock sticking out from his black pants. “You like this, Sam?” He asked suggestively, gripping his cock with a firm hand, sliding up and down a few more times, making the angel behind Sam blush. Sam almost pulls free with a grunt, but Castiel’s quick thinking keeps him pinned. Frustration is evident over Sam’s stern face as he heaves in another deep breath of air. 

“This- If it’s what I think it is...The disease is one of the most ironic curses of it’s type,” He lazily strokes the hard flesh, keeping his eyes on Sam’s wide, lust-filled eyes. Sam pulls and a desperate cry escapes his lips “The infected or the victim become so overpowered by the overwhelming desire to satisfy. That they become instantly and obediently animalistic… For example…” Max lays down and let’s his hand fall to his side of his head as he takes a deep breath “Sam, Come here and give this cock a taste…” 

Sam inhales a deep breath and pulls, trying harder to reach for Max, a bit more urgency in his twists and struggles to get out of Casiels grasp. Sam makes a frustrated sound and Castiel struggles to hold him a heat flushing over his face that he doesn’t quite know what to do with. Max smiles at the sight.

“You can let him go…” Sam pushes back into Castiel, a mix of a yelp an excited moan slipping through his lips. Castiel furrows his brows in confusion.

“You want me to- to let him go?” 

“Yes” 

Cass nods and lessens his grip on the young hunter, The instant Castiel gives him an inch Sam rips out of his arm and lunges forwards to Max, pushing his knees apart and crawling between them. Sam opens his mouth, eager to start when-

“Stop!” Max shouts and Sam hesitates, his head flipping between looking Max in the eyes and down at his swollen dick. It’s obvious that Sam wishes to ignore the demand, he looks confused and filled with need when he looks down at the hard cock throbbing just below his chin. But, he’s compliant and doesn’t let his head dip any closer to the throbbing coloured cock below.

“See Castiel… He needs the semen to live, to survive, but he can only have it in a consensual way,.. He’s obedient to the cock…”

“So. If the appendage is hard… Sam is involuntarily obedient to that person’s will?”

“Way to spoil the mood. But Correct…”

“He hasn’t said a word since this started.”

“I’m not one hundred per cent on that- But I’m sure it had something to do with submissive behaviour. He wants to be good, don’t you Sam?” 

Sam’s eyesight flicks up to Max’s and he nods at him, quietly whimpering and pleading Max to give the order for him to have a little taste, he wants the weight on his tongue- he needs it.

“Sam, You can nuzzle it if you need to. But don’t get greedy…” Sam pushes his head in next to Max’s cock, rubbing his face against the tanned muscle and breathing in heavily through his nose. He lets his tongue flicker out and occasionally licks up the length.Max sighs and relishes on the touch for a small period in a truly relaxed fashion. “If you’re going to use your tongue you might as well focus on my balls too..” Max sighs when Sam is all too happy to comply, Sam forces his hand into Max’s pants and pulls the testicles out from their confinement, rubbing the cool, wet tongue across the sensitive area.

Castiel turns away in embarrassment, the sight of his friend so eagerly lapping at the young warlocks privates. The obscene sounds and moans draining from them doing nothing to help Castiel’s imagination from filling in the gaps of what is occuring behind him.

“This- It doesn’t feel right.” Castiel says firmly, his jawline clenched in anguish.

“Castiel… Angel. Listen to me- Sam, sit back for a second” Max sits up and coaxes the angel to turn back around. “Put simply, hun, if we don’t do this. Sam dies.” Castiel lets out a deep breath that he forgot he was holding.

“I don’t think i can do this-"

“Once the deed is done. Sam snaps out of his little trance and goes into a little nap.”

“And what about tomorrow?” 

“When the little Winchester wakes? He won’t have remembered a thing.”

Castiel hates this mostly because it’s starting to sound like he and Max are going to have to keep this from them. He hates watching the brothers keeping secrets from each other- but, if Max is right, this will save Sam.

“And what do we tell Dean?”

“Angel. Sweetheart, bottom line. Dean doesn’t care how. As long as Sam is still breathing. If he asks? We say ‘we cured him. That’s all that matters’ Okay?”

“That’s all well and fine but,” Castiel swallows a lump forming “But i doubt my vessel even can-"

“You know as well as i do that your vessel can preform! And it can perform perfectly fine!” There’s a moment of silent between them and Max takes that moment to continue. "This isn’t about interracial-species this is about Sam.” Max hisses as he puts his fingers through Sam’s hair, petting the young Winchester. Sam whines appreciatively. “Or maybe, this is about you not wanting to defile one of your precious Winchesters- Even if it means saving his life”

“That’s not true!” Castiel grits.

“Look at him, Castiel.”

He hesitates and slowly turns his gaze in on the young Winchester. Sam hasn’t moved from the place at Max’s feet. He whimpers quietly and stares up at Max through his long strands.

“I don’t fancy the idea any more than you do- but he needs this- There is no other known cure. Unless by some miracle Dean phones us in the next four hours Sam Winchester will die.”

“I won’t let that happen!” Castiel takes a hard step towards the relaxed Warlock.

“Good. Now drop your pants and get comfortable.” Cass takes a deep breath, sighs and fumbles with his belt. He drops the fabric to the floor and steps out of the mess of clothes. “You should definitely leave the coat on.” Max remarks with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

Cass walks over to Max towards the bed and sits next to him.

“Fine. Happy?”

“Oh, i’ve definitely had worse.” Max looks over Castiel, his shirt hands just low enough that his flaccid cock is hidden under it, the trenchcoat is like new, it even has a small scent of musk and perfume.

“Your sure he isn’t going to remember anything…”

“Only that you helped save his life.” Castiel nods. Accepting and succumbing to his fate.

“Sam, show Castiel some love. Lets help the angel along”

Sam shuffles two feet to the left and licks up Castiel's thigh and Sam buries his face into the angel’s crotch.

Cass cringes in discomfort, not being accustomed to the current sensations that Sam is offering so obediently. So willfully. Max tells Cass to relax and lie back a bit, convincing him to relax onto his elbows on the bed. 

With a small, quick jerk Castiel feels the blood rushing through his veins and starting to fill his vessels cock. Sam’s nuzzling is becoming more intense, more wild he eagerly laps at the hardening appendage. And Suddenly Castiel isn’t too sure what to think. Sam has engulfed his length and sucks excitedly on the erect penis.

“S-Sam… Slow down…” Cass says almost breathlessly and Sam’s response is instant. He takes the cock in and stops, letting his throat muscles work the cock head and Castiel drops his torso to the bed with a moan, one that is much louder than he intended. Sam pulls his head back and Castiel looks almost ready to blow his load, bucking at the cool breeze when Sam pulls completely off. “It’s so… relaxing…” he pants. “S-Sam,” Castiel blushes, his voice breaking off and Max tilts his head at the sight of the bashful angel. “Sam.. C- Can you…” Sam is licking at Castiel’s thigh again and Cass looks too far gone to string together a sentence.

“You want him to do that again, Cass?” Max purrs and watches Cass fold an arm over his face, hiding his shame. He lets a little smile creep over his face at the breathless angel. “You heard him Sam, stop being a tease.”

Sam leans up and takes the cock into his warm mouth again and Castiel arches his back and grips at the sheet simultaneously moaning as his cock is engulfed in the heat of Sams mouth, the Winchester hallowing his lips and sucking hard at the swollen penis.

“Castiel.” Max ponders, staring at him and taking in his human form. “Is this your first time doing anything like this?” Cass groans into his elbow and acts like he hasn’t heard the young warlocks question. But by doing this he only really confirms the answer.

“Wow Cass?.. really?”

“I was with- Uh!- A-April" 

“Aw, That’s cute. And she never did this?” 

“N-Nno…” 

“What about… Dean?”

“What?”

“You don’t do anythi-"

“Like this? No! … No”

“Sam, come here, feed on this, baby”

Castiel coughs a bit in a semi successful attempt to mask his embarrassment. “Thank you… No Dean and I- We don’t do anything like this …”

“But you want to, right?”

Castiel clears his throat and sits up for a moment, taking in the sight of Sam. Needy, happily taking in Max’s cock, swallowing it deep into his throat. “You seem rather,” Castiel gestures to Sam with circular hand motions “Comfortable.”

Max raises an eyebrow, feeling challenged, he knows what Castiel means to imply. Comfortable. Must be some kind of angel slang for you look like you’re enjoying yourself a little too much.

“Angel, i’m a bisexul, half-Warlock so having a man between my legs isn’t something that’s exactly new to me.” Max puts his hand on Sam’s head. “That’s it, Sam, hold it in for as long as you can. Ugh- Yes!”

“So, what now?” Castiel asks as Sam pulls back with a wet pop. He whimpers lightly and maneuvers his body to be above both angel and warlock.

“Please…” Sam whimpers. Castiel stares at him his voice seeming so alien. “i want both…” his big, brown eyes beg for them to sit closer together. Castiel’s eyes widen at the request.

“Uhh- i... “ Castiel is very hesitant he looks at Max “He can’t"

“Oh, he can.” Max addresses Castiel quickly before turning his attention on the Winchester “Don’t be greedy, Sam. Take one at a time" Sam groans but leans into Castiel first pushing his lips over the head and sinking down until his nose is being tickled by the pubic hairs, his tongue pressing wetly against the shaft as his throat clenches around the head. 

Cass gasps and squeezes his eyes shut, he can feel tears trickling at the corners of his eyes and an overwhelming sensation hugging his cock. He turns his head towards the warlock and grunts out a small moan as his fingers get lost in the sheets between their bodies.

Sam pulls off of him, his cock standing, twitching, for a moment before slapping against Castiel’s stomach. Cass feels a rush of cool air surrounding him. Teasing him. And he doesn’t even know why but he needs Sam’s mouth there.

The angel breathes heavily for a short period, opening his eyes to vaguely see Sam over Max’s hard cock before the scenario repeats itself.

Max, has the same experience, but Castiel can’t understand why Max doesn’t appear to react the same. He’s calm, relaxed, taking in the sight of Sam and Castiel. Max relishes in the noises that spur from the angel.

Once Sam pulls away to tend to Cass, Max pulls himself closer to the angel, his hand finding Castiel's and grips him.

“Come here…” Max huffs out and Castiel tiredly lifts his body up, pulling his hand free and leaning on his elbows until Max’s lips find his.

Sam pulls off of Castiel and just as his lips find Max, the warlock pulls away from Castiel to direct him.

“Uh- No. Sam stay here" Max uses a hand to gently persuade Sam back to a breathless Castiel. Both Sam and Castiel let out a whimper in unison, when Sam sinks down, Cass pushes his hand into Max’s shirts. Pulling the warlock in for another hot round of kisses.

Max quietly pulls back with a hazy smirk on his face, his eyes looking down at Castiel's features. Watching him as he sucks in air and with his exhales he lets little moans seep through.

Sam’s lips are slowly sliding up and down Castiel’s shaft, driving the angel wild with need of release, but, Max admits his favourite part is that Castiel doesn’t realise that. His face contorts into confusion, his brows pulling together and his mouth opening in a little ‘o’ as he pants out another small gasp of moans. His head looks down at Sam’s mess of hair bobbing up and down over him, then, his gaze slowly looks back up to Max.

“Feels good?” Max asks barely out of breath and Castiel nods.

“Feels…. Amazing-Ugh!” Cass tilts his head back and bucks his hips a little, taking Sam by surprise.his right hand reaches for Sam but Max quickly catches it.

“Let him do his thing.”

Castiel feels his back bending as he pushes his shoulders into the mattress and cries out another moan at the pleasure. He has so many questions but not enough breath or brain cells to string together a sentence.

“Sammy, gonna need you to go a little faster. And you make sure you swallow when the time comes"

Max knows the order sank through, knows Sam has picked up his speed over Castiel’s hungry cock Castiel arches again and moans loudly into the hotel air.

“Wha- Ahh!” Cass squirms, bucking his hips against Sam’s mouth, he holds onto Max with both hands. “Ah! Ugh- Ah!” and pulls the warlock into him, against his lips and sloppily mouths at him with nothing but moans and wet noises.

Castiel’s body is jerking slowly and Max knows he must be close. Again he tries to reach for Sam, but Max is quick and snatches his hand in mid air, pinning both above the angel’s head. He pulls his lips back and Cass is arching once again, a soundless moan creeping out and his bottom lips shakes.

“C’mon Cass…” The warlock kisses Castiel's shoulder and drags his tongue to one of Castiel’s nipples. He arches in surprise at the overwhelming sensation of wetness over his hard nub.

His toes curl, knees shaking, Castiel can feel a boiling inside his groin and he has the overwhelming feeling to push it out of his system. Sam’s tongue gropes around his shaft and Castiels hands try to pull and reach for the young Winchester.

“Take him all the way, Sammy" 

Castiel shouts out a specifically loud moan when he feels Sam’s throat clenching and gagging against his cock, he feels the release, the overwhelming source leaving his body.

Castiel almost forgets to take in breath as he comes down from the high, his body jerking in little involuntary spurts and Sam’s throat is still going, sucking and dragging every last drop from him. His eyes roll back and he squirms as the sensation start to border on painful. But Cass doesn’t complain and Max doesn’t seem to notice.

He doesn’t want it to end so he curls his toes and grits through the pain, nodding as Sam continues to suck at the deflating piece. Max looks up at Castiel's scrunched, pain stricken face and quickly orders Sam to let go. Castiel gives one final gasped moan and lays motionless on the bed. Just breathing. Peacefulness and bliss covering his face.

“Was that good, Sam? Want some more?”

Sam doesn’t hesitate, he moves the two feet and nuzzles his face into Max’s groin, swallowing the hard cock with an appreciative moan. Max is still somewhat on his side and licking a wet strip up Castiel's neck. He leans up a bit and tenderly kisses the other man’s jaw. Getting closer and closer to his slightly swollen lips.

“Was that good for you, Cass?” Max whispers, a small hint of a moan woven through his tone. Castiel doesn’t talk. He can’t. He just nods with his eyes peacefully closed, agreeing with the warlock. After not much thought the warlock looks teasingly up at Castiel, kissing the corner of the angels mouth. He knows they are going to need to provide Sam with more semen than he can conjure on his own. 

Sam hasn’t lost any enthusiasm, he is still as eager as ever, struggling a little at the angle but, still obediently sucking what he can reach of Max’s tan coloured cock. He whimpers a little and pushes his face in further, whimpering louder when he can’t get more. Max surrenders and turns his body slightly and Sam takes in the whole length, his fingers grasping lightly at the warlocks testicles, giving the sack a light rub.

“Cass,” Max sighs at the sensation but other than that he’s quite indifferent to the tall man with his lips at the base of his dick. “Cass, baby, do you wanna do that again?”

Castiel hears the words but their weight doesn’t really sink in, blindly Castiel nods as he is pushed further into relaxation, the feel of the bed rocking him from side to side as Sam moves forward and backward over Max’s hard cock. His face twitches in curiosity when he feels the weight of something rest on his flaccid penis, but he trusts the pair he’s with so doesn’t yet open his eyes, he just waits.

“Arconciel…” Max whispers the words so quietly that Castiel can barely register what was said. The curiosity has peaked however, Cass opens his eyes and looks slightly downward at the warlock.

“What did you-” Cass cuts himself off with a small gasp when he feels his heart picking up, all the blood rushing downward and the anticipation to feel Sam on him. All of it, rising. They all mix together in the perfect potion of lust. 

“Turns out i know a thing or two about love potions” Max says with a smile and a wink. Sam stills as the he takes in the new, growing scent beside him. The ‘Tete Emploi’ reacting to the growing arousal and Sam sinks further into submission. “How do you want to do it this time?” Max asks innocently and Cass looks at him, completely confused.

“I… I….” Cass isn’t sure how to answer the question.

“Here, Sam, back on the angel… you can touch anything you want- Except! His cock…” Max says, an evil gleam in his eye that Castiel was sure hadn’t been there before. Sam pushes his tongue through Castiel’s pubic hairs, collecting loose strands and sweat on the way. Cass, meanwhile, drops to the bed in sexual frustration, but he can’t exactly pin why. 

Max gets up and tell Castiel not to touch himself or Sam while he picks up Dean’s duffle and rummages through the side pockets.

“Ah!... Here we are…” He hurriedly comes back to the bed and Max slips something tight over Castiel's cock. The angel bucks and groans at the tight fit. It takes Castiel seconds before he is a panting mess and Max gives the order for Sam to take the cock in his hand and lick just below the underside of the head. Max grabs Castiel’s hands and secures them to the headboard above, stopping the angel from interfering with his plans.

“Ah! You kno- I c-can just tear these off…” Cass finishes with a frustrated growl at Sam’s kitten licks. The soft, velvet touches driving him wild.

“If i wanted to restrain you, angel… I have magic,” Max smiles and lightly trails a hand across the cosmic beings chest, tickling the skin “consider them a warning, keep your hands up and just enjoy yourself for a change-" Castiel interrupts the warlocks speech with a glorious frustrated moan.

“Just- Ugh!” Cass gets lost in the bliss and rolls his hips trying to get it into Sam’s mouth.

“You are gonna spoil my fun…” Max quickly collects a rag from nearby and tells Cass to open his mouth. Obediently, and so overcome with lust, Cass is all too willing to comply. Max ties the rag behind his head and now, Max thinks that Cass can say whatever he wants because Sam, and ultimately the spell won’t be able to register his words.

Sam pulls back and stares at Max, a new neediness in his eyes “Want- i need both… Please! Need another load...”

“Soon, pet… I promise… Come give Castiel a kiss for being good…” The promise of two cocks sets Sam alight and he quickly gets off his knees and leans across Castiel's body. “hey- Hey… Sammy, kiss him, here…” Max’s fingers circles one of Castiel's nipples and Sam eagerly pushes his tongue over the shy nub and Max does the same.

Castiel tries to gasp but the noise is tied down inside his mouth, the gag not letting much sound escape at all. He jerks and his hands strain against the handcuffs. His eyes are tightly screwed shut once more and he lets his sense of touch take him. There is so much heat radiating off of the boys. And not enough of it is surrounding his slightly throbbing cock.

The much wanted attention on his nipples drives Castiel crazy, Sam licks and mouths at the hardening pink flesh while Max switches the sensation up by pressing his teeth around the nipple, giving the bud a squeeze, Cass grits and squirms and tries to keep his eyes open. He fails. He gasps and complains as his cock tightens in the cock ring. He could snap the handcuffs. He repeats it over and over until the words have little meaning. Max pulls back now, leaving a trail of wet kisses down the angel’s torso and Cass nods at where he’s heading. South, lower and lower until he’s nipping Castiel’s hip bone.

A small growl can be heard when Max stops to see how solid Castiel’s cock is. It’s impressive. Cass grumbles behind the gag but only Max can decipher the cute request for Max to put his lips on the sensitive head of the angels cock. His lips quirks into a half smile at the needy request. 

“Sammy…” Max practically sings and the boy turns his head towards his temporary master. Max nudges Castiel's legs a bit closer together so he can get his knees either side of the angels. “Come, sit here, on all fours…” he taps the place beside Castiel’s knee and Sam scrambles to obey. Max pats Sam’s head and then leans in to whisper the following order. “You suck my cock, then you may lick his.. You keep that pattern until i tell you it’s okay to take both.. Okay?” Sam goes to start but a quick fist in his hair stops him, Sam jerks back into place. “I said Okay?”

“Yes…” Sam nods, mouth watering with the need to get the weighted cock on his tongue. “Okay. Please… Let me have it…”

Max nudges Castiel’s cock with his own and the angels thrusts his hips begging for more friction. “Okay- Go on…” Max says almost monotone, except for a small hint of fun knitted into the tone of voice. Cass thrusts again when Sam’s head gets close enough and quickly whimpers when Sam wraps his tongue around Max’s dick.

Max hadn’t made any noise the whole time, but suddenly he feels overwhelmed with pleasure as he moans loudly, teasing Castiel at the lack of touch, watching the angel writhe below. Sam’s hair falls across his cock but the touch isn’t noticeable at all.

Cass muffles out something that sounds close to ‘put your lips on my cock…’ but it’s not loud or coherent enough for Sam to consider it an order. He groans watching Sam take Max’s cock and he tries so very hard not to be selfish.

Sam pulls up for air and Licks up and down Castiel’s cock. Making the angel bend and arch into the small sensation. Castiel knows instantly that this is Max’s doing, his eyes flash up to meet Max’s proud glare.

“Just giving you a small taste of how Sam is feeling… Right to the base Sam…” 

Castiel moans, his cock acting hyper sensitive as Sam mouths around the cockring, Sam slides his tongue along the underside of Castiel’s now throbbing and impatient penis. Taking his time to slide back and forth under the neck of the cock and then swirling his tongue over the head.

Cass shouts out a moan and thrusts his hips and starts to plea for Sam to put the appendage in his mouth. But Sam definitely can’t understand him. He yanks lightly on the handcuffs and strongly considers breaking them, especially when Sam pulls up and wraps his lips around Max’s hard cock again.

He whimpers out the equivalent to ‘That’s not fair’ and Max giggles under his breath. His heavy breath.

“That’s it, Sam… So good, ah… Think you can get them both in there?”

Cass shouts something but it isn’t audible this time. It was possibly just an approving moan. Max leans his body down and with his hand on his cock he pushes the two dicks close together. Sam eagerly stretches his mouth and tries to take them both in. The first attempt ends horribly with Max’s cock slipping out and Sam whimpering and begging Max to help him. He gives Castiel’s cock one good suck before waiting for Max to shove in.

It’s a strange feeling, having your cock share the same intimate space with another. Cass tries to trust his cock deeper into Sam’s mouth, wanting to feel his throat swallow around him, seeking out that same blissful end. It’s harder of course, because Castiel can’t reach that space. He bites into the gag in frustration again and pulls his cock back and forth, relishing in the small win of heat, saliva and skin contact around the veiny cock.

Max’s urgency for orgasm has heightened but not as much as Castiels. He is still very happy to toy with Cass some more, but, daylight will be approaching and they are still going to need to pin Sam down and force him to take back some pleasure. Max has a plan for that though. A plan that definitely involves Castiel.

“Is that a good feed, baby?” Max changes his mind on driving Castiel to ride the edge of orgasm, given the time restraints it’s probably in Sam’s best interest if they move things along. Sam hums happily over the cocks that fill his mouth sucking poorly over the two thick rods, his tongue lapping over the two heads and he swallows down any pre cum that might leak out during the session. He’s eager for it. Desperate even.

“Just one now…” Max pulls out of Sam’s mouth and strokes himself, missing the excess saliva and Sam’s expert tongue circling him. Sam sucks several times, taking Cass deep into his mouth, tightening his throat and sucking like his life depended on it. Which it did.

His needy expression hadn’t changed at all, Sam pulled off of Cass and looked up at Max with those big, brown, puppy eyes, his fingers light stroking the black rubber ring. “This…?” Sam barely managed, it came out like a whimper and Max for the first time couldn’t decipher what the Winchester wanted.

“You want me to turn it on? Or you want it off of him?” 

“On! ...Please…” Sam's voice was alien, the neediness illuminating from him gave the warlock goosebumps.

Max felt his lips curve up into a small grin, he nods slowly but with a hint of consideration as he looks to the poor angel who is hardly coping with what is currently being presented to him.

“Cass, you better hold the headboard, baby”

Sam took Castiel all the way to the back of his throat, making the job look easy. Cass muffled a grunt through the gag while Max smiled down at him, the angel had his eyes screwed shut, his chest rising and falling at an incredible rate, his hands softly gripped the bars of the headboard and his legs. Well, they were trapped under Max and Sam.

Sam hummed out in appreciation and Max clicked a small button on the cockring.

“NNNGHH!!” Castiel’s cries were muffled by the gag, but Max swears he asked what the hell was wrapped around his dick. His arms were visibly shaking now and his knuckles were just starting to go a shade whiter. Cass barely pushes the words ‘What the Hell?’ out before continuing to irately thrust his hips. Sam holds the angel still and locks his lips around the angels now vibrating cock, clearly feeding off the sexual energy and Castiel had plenty on offer.

Castiel curses at the tightness of the ring, the overload of sensation and Sam’s experienced mouth. Castiel muffles through the gag, begging them to let him fire his seed before Max gave Sam the second order to swallow what the angel released upon him. 

“You ready, Sam?” Max asks his hand carding through Sam sweaty, chestnut locks. His fingertips massaging the scalp and Sam hums appreciatively. “A'right… Take that ring off, let's have it…”

Cass yanks at the handcuffs, forgetting that he's attached to them. Sam's lips are wrapped around the head of his cock while his fingers fumble around the base, seeking out the clasp to unlock the cockring.

Castiel feels his eyes roll back into his head the moment his privates are unlocked, he bucks involuntarily and screams through a powerful orgasm. His cockhead feeling strangely sensitive as Sams lips swallow up the liquid gold. His words might have been muffled but Max knew damn well the angel came with the youngest Winchesters name on his lips.

Max watched on as Castiel’s body came down from the blissful release, once his body was showing signs of having reached its peak Max told Sam to move off of him and let the angel have a few moments to take in all the emotion, Max undid the handcuffs and slowly helped the angel bring them down to his sides. Cass laid back and let Max care for him.

“Thank you,” Cass rasped as the gag was removed, “But, I’m- No, more… Please.” He shook his head lightly and Max couldn’t help a quick smirk and roll of the eyes at the request. Max leant down and gave Castiel a quick cheeky kiss on the shoulder before turning his attention to the young Winchester.

“Cass, when you’re ready we’ll move on to the next bit… Or have you forgotten why we’re doing this?” Max winked at the exhausted angel.

Clearing his throat Castiel announces his eagerness to get this over with and sits up, thankful when his cock doesn't rise with him.

“Okay. So. This is when things get a little tricky because right now, Sam is a pretty eager little puppy, but the next steps, to my knowledge, have to be done in order,” Castiel listens intently to the instructions, willing to do whatever it takes for the young hunter. “Sam needs to swallow a load from me.”

“Okay, well, it was quite enjoyable- i don't see the issu-”

“When he does he is going to become very aware of his surroundings. Very quickly. What that mean is. He's going to want to know why we're naked…”

“So we should wear clothes?”

“No, we still need Sam to cum… Then he should pass out and at that point he'll have no memory of this…”

“Any of it?”

“Basically…” Sam sits just off the bed, looking completely oblivious to what the other two are talking about. 

“So, what's the issue?” Castiel asks, still very clueless of their circumstance. Max is a little bewildered by the angels lacked sense of right and wrong and as such it takes him some time to reply.

“Sam- H- He might change his mind when he becomes aware of his surroundings. Actually, i am pretty sure he will.” Max whistles and leads Sam to his cock which he happily takes.

“Cass… J-Jerk Sam off…” A long silence falls between the two.

“Excuse me?”

“Go to D- … That duffle, in the side pocket there should be some lube, T-That’s it, get some of that on your hands…” 

Castiel has conflict written all over his face when Max reminds him that if he doesn't just follow orders like a good little flying soldier, Sam will ultimately pay the price. 

“C'mon Sam, roll this way, so Cass can get to you..” 

Sam jolts the first time Cass touches his achingly hard and sensitive cock, he lets his hand brush over the painful erection, coating it in lubricant.

“I- I don't know how to do this!” Castiel panics.

“Just hold it- firmly- not like your blade… and- pull? Or I can have Sam do the rest?”

Sam lets his lips drag over the sensitive underside of Max's veiny cock, his tongue working around it like crazy and just when Max thinks Sam is going to pull off Sam pokes his tongue out darting in and around the slit. The experience has Max wondering how much of this is the curse and how much is the Winchester. 

Castiel slowly pulls at Sam’s cock, unintentionally and teasingly slow, the build up leads Sam to whimper and squirm between the pair. Cass almost wants to ask Sam how he’s going or if he’s doing this right. Sam gasps and bucks clumsily into Castiel’s hand. He tries to pull off of Max but a swift hand over the back of his neck keeps him down.

“Uh!” Max screws his eyes shut and thrusts his cock erratically into Sam. “Cass! Speed up, just a tad” Max’s other hand is stretched out trying to reach for the angel “Ugh! Yeah- Thats it!” His hips twitch and lightly buck into Sam’s face, but, Sam doesn’t seem too concerned, he continues to suck eagerly. “Cass! I- You need to move your hand faster”

Cass is almost tempted to ask how Max could possibly know that. But, he can tell by the way Max’s back arches off the bed that Max must be nearing his own orgasm and that means Sam will soon become aware of his surroundings. Which in turn will make curing Sam more difficult. So Cass speeds his motions, up and down Sam’s shaft, sometimes his hand will twitch a little tighter and Sam’ll respond with a light moan or three. 

“Uh! N-No. Cass… Pin him down! Hold his arms I’m comin’!” Max’s hand tightens in Sam’s chestnut locks and moans out a mediocre orgasm “Swallow it, Sammy” Sam’s lips get tighter around the warlocks length and Sam swallows the load being released into him. 

Castiel climbs over Sam and pulls his arms back as he swallows the load down and Max wasn’t wrong Sam instantly twitches and pulls off of the deflating cock.

“Wh- What!? What the hell!?” Sam twists and tries to pull out of Castiels grasp “Why am i naked! Max?” Sam pulls and turns his head, recognising the trenchcoat before seeing his friends face “Cass?! What the fuck?” 

Max is still recovering but tiredly turns around so his face is in line with Sam’s dick and eagerly forces the appendage in his mouth. 

“Max! No! What the fuck!” Sam pulls and tries to get his arms free to push away from the pair of them, his legs are pinned between Castiel and the bed and Sam has little choice in what’s happening “Stop it! What the hell are you- Cass! Let me go!” Sam goes suddenly rigid, his cock begging Sam not to fight it, to just let it happen. But he can’t. It’s wrong. “S-Stop! Don’t!” He digs his nails into Castiel’s skin but the angel shuffles his right foot forward, grounding himself a bit better. “Cass! Ah! Nn- Stop-Stop!”

When Castiel moves all Sam can feel is the vessel’s soft cock brushing against him, which makes his eyes widen as he starts to realise what’s been going on. 

“No!- Max! No! Uhh… Don’t Pleas-Ah!” They all know he’s close. Sam doesn’t appear too shy in begging them to stop because of it. “Stop… Please… I’m… I’m gonna- Max?”

“Shh.. It’s okay Sam” 

Sam didn’t need that. He didn’t ask Castiel to whisper against the shell of his ear,”Ahh! Ah! Nnn… Nnno” Sam felt the need and building orgasm rocket out of him as his body spasmed, jerking the load into Max’s mouth. Sam’s body instantly slacks against Castiels, and if he wasn’t wasted from blowing a load he’d have assumed he had gone into shock. 

“Why?” Sam sobs a whimper as Castiel put his hand on the Winchesters shoulder and leads his body to the bed below. 

“Shh.. Just sleep Sam. It’s all okay- You won’t remember...”


End file.
